


Who do you love, wench?

by Yuuko_Ichihara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuko_Ichihara/pseuds/Yuuko_Ichihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the celebrations at the end of the war, Brienne has too much to drink and she dares to try something she has been curious about for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brienne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrienneofThrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrienneofThrace/gifts).



> This was to fill BrienneofThrace idea of   
> "I would love a fic where they are not in an established relationship, but both have brewing feelings for each other that they may or may not be aware of.
> 
> I want Brienne getting drunk and making a move on Jaime, who is much more sober. I'd love if there could be some angst but a happy ending!   
> Perhaps he rejects her because he wasn't consciously aware of his feelings and/or doesn't want to take advantage of her drunkeness. 
> 
> I'd love if her feelings were hurt but Jaime manages to fix it either on the night of, or the next day. 
> 
>  
> 
> If it ended in good smut, I would not be opposed."
> 
> Hope it goes at least close to do that

Drinking was not a common activity for her. It was reserved for special times and she never abused it. This night it was different, the battles were finally over and she was celebrating with Jaime and other soldiers. Miraculously they were still alive.

 

Jaime was in a fantastic mood despite all that he had lost, his sister, his... nephews? However much they had all lost this night was for celebration. He laughed, jested and even put an arm around her telling everyone that _this stubborn wench had saved him many times_.

 

His contact made her slightly uncomfortable, so she drank more wine. After another bottle she found her shame was disappearing. She even found the boldness to put an arm around him as well. He simply smiled at her then continued talking about some recent battle.

 

Hours later he asked her to join him for a walk. He continued telling stories until he suddenly stopped and looked up.

 

She looked in the same direction and could only see a burned tower. “What is it Jaime?”

 

“It was here” he said slowly “that was when I realized but I wanted to deny it”. Sighing he continued “That she was beyond salvation, that she was just as mad King Aerys once was. She burned that tower, you know? And she looked… just like him”

 

There was nothing she could say, she just placed a hand on his shoulders. It was strange to hear him talk about her in that tone, so full of regret.

 

His hand squeezed hers and he continued “When I lost my hand I lost her as well, but I gained sight. Before I was sure I knew her but she was someone very different from what I imagined. Has it happened to you, Brienne, that you invent this image in your head of someone and then you love it, blind to the true nature of the real person whose shadow you love?”

 

“I could not be able to say” she said.

 

“Of course you do, you loved Renly without knowing of what he really preferred and if you would have paid enough attention you would have realized that”

 

She crossed her arms, annoyed.

 

“What? You still love him? Unbelievable” he laughed. “He's dead, Brienne, and we both almost died for that Pod and that lover of yours. I thought you had already forgotten about Renly”

 

“If being dead is enough to forget then you should forget about Cersei soon enough” she spat, the alcohol was making her bold, too bold. “And why would you care who I love?”

 

He looked shocked at first but recovered fast. “And if I do?”

 

“Forget her? It's nothing to me...”

 

“No, I mean, if I do care who you love, what would you say to that?”

 

“That-” was she imagining things or he was looking at her with more than a jest in mind? Many times she had felt he was looking very intently at her, she did not want to dare to believe her childish dreams that he harbored feelings for her... but this time the alcohol was clouding her judgment.

 

“We did almost die for that Hyle of yours, are you telling me you are not at all interested in his proposal?”

 

“No and I am very sorry to have put you through that-”

 

“It is fine, wench, we already had that discussion, you saved me so many times after that that it makes no sense to discuss the matter further. It is done and I am happy that I had you around after that” and then he hugged her.

 

“You are still avoiding my question though, Brienne” he spoke softly while they were still hugging each other, two drunken friends in the castle grounds.

 

It was so easy to just shift a little, hold his face and then press her lips against his. Let him take that as a reply. They both stopped breathing and she interpreted it as a good signal so she kissed him more passionately.

 

Immediately after that he pushed and pulled himself free. He was breathing hard and so was she. Fear started to fill her stomach, he may not have wanted her after all.

 

“Brienne, you may need to rest now” he said very carefully.

 

Ashamed and angry at being treated like a child she felt herself grow hot fueled by her rage “You do not need to command me. I understand” and she left.

 

“No, Brienne-”

 

“Stop pretending that you care when it is clear you do not! Leave me be” she screamed at him, that shut him up and she left faster, almost running. When she arrived at her bedchamber she closed the doors with key. She did not need to be annoyed further that night. Throwing herself to the bed she cried herself to sleep. It had been very silly to have imagined that there was a meaning to those strange looks he usually gave her. Idiotic to count how many times he seemed to look for excuses to hug her and beyond reason to forget that Jaime loved to jest. She meant nothing to him.   


	2. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to fix the misunderstanding with Brienne and he will not leave until she hears him.

_That stubborn, stupid wench_ he thought. She had not understood him. _And how could she? She felt rejected, it was obvious_. He remembered how terrible it had been for him to arrive at King's Landing after all that had happened and how coldly he had been received by his father and later by his sister, the woman he had once loved. _Stupid of me, after all I do know how much she has been mistreated. She needs to understand_.

 

Even when he tried to reach her, she was too fast for him. When he finally arrived at the front of her door it was closed. He knocked politely first, then with more insistence. She did not open the door even when he called her name several times.

 

A noise woke him up, he did not realize he had fallen asleep right there in front of her door. Maybe he did drank too much last night. There she was, staring down at him confusingly.

 

“What- why are you here?”

 

“We need to talk” he stood up and pushed her inside before she could reply and closed the door.

 

“You misunderstood me, Brienne”

 

“That was clear, we do not need to discuss this further” she was stiff, avoiding eye contact and crossing her arms as if to avoid any proximity with him.

 

“No, you do not understand, I do care about who do you-”

 

“Stop, now, I do not need to hear this, please leave” she gave her back to him.

 

“Brienne, will you listen? I am sorry for my reaction yesterday but you were too drunk, I could not do it then”

 

“What is it that you want? Why won't you leave, do I need to borrow you my sword so that _you_ will clean your ears? I asked you to leave” she said, still not turning around.

 

He almost wanted to laugh at the reference but he knew that would not help his cause now. “What I want is for you to listen, so will you? Otherwise you will have to endure me for longer. You should just listen to me, wench, it will be faster this way”

 

“My name is Brienne, you know that already” she finally faced him. “Alright, I will … hear whatever is that you want to say. Be quick about it”

 

“I do care about who is it that you love, I would very much like to know that... Yesterday... I... your actions seemed to indicate that at least you seem to have forgot about Renly and that Hyle is not in your mind either. Can you confirm this?”

 

Blushing but still very upset she said “I do not wish to discuss this”

 

“Are any of these two important to you?”

 

“Did you came to talk or to ask questions?” she said almost screaming.

 

“I want to know, Brienne, do you feel anything for me or were you just too drunk yesterday? Would anyone be fine or did that meant something?”

 

“Why does it matter? It is clear that you found it disgusting so this conversation is pointless”

 

“It does matter” He tried to caress her cheek, the wounded one, but she blocked his hand. “Brienne are you listening? it does matter to me and it was not disgusting”

 

She was about to start crying but was fighting herself to hold the tears. “I do not need to be pitied”

 

Rolling his eyes and almost loosing all his patience he insisted “Pity is the last thing I feel for you now.” That seemed to stop her tears, or at least startle her “Brienne, yesterday, you were too drunk, it would have been wrong to take advantage of you in that state”

 

Her body started relaxing but not completely, she seemed confused.

 

“And even now, you are not telling me, do you feel anything for Hyle Hunt or not?” Jealousy, it had been so obvious. He did not know why did it took a drunken Brienne for him to realize that all the time he had detested Hunt only due to jealousy. He expected almost anxiously for her reply, it could have been just the wine. He may have confused her gestures, her blushes every time he hugged her or say something nice to her. She may not really want him.

 

“Tell me for once, wench!” his patience was running low now.

 

“I do not love him. I couldn't ever, he made this horrible bet about me. Of course I do not love him” she still seemed confused.

 

He felt himself relax so much it almost surprised him. “Finally”

 

“Why would that worry you so much?” she sounded hopeful now.

 

“It is because of this” and he kissed her this time. First, she stood still but then she pushed him.

 

“What is the meaning of this? You did not wanted me yesterday, why today?” she said but her breathing had become faster.

 

“I though it was the wine and I want you, not the wine” and he kissed her again. He held her closer with his hand and his arm on her back. Her lips were moving now, trying to copy his. He licked her lips and almost pushed his tongue inside of her mouth. A little moan escaped her, her skin was warm. Their breathing were becoming faster and faster.

 

Her shirt was easily lifted and he touched her back, every inch of it. She shuddered at his touch but also started to explore him. He felt himself grow hard, not ashamed of his body response this time. His hand was now at her belly button, undecided whether to go up or down. Slowly he reached one breast and encircled its nipple. She gasped in response and almost tore his shirt apart. He smiled and kissed her neck, and slowly went down, kissing every step of the way until he reached her other breast. He licked it, slowly then kissed it while she gasped his name and caressed his back and neck.

 

In a mixture of gasping, moaning, desperate hands and passionate kisses they stumbled upon her bed naked. Going down again he kissed her breasts, her belly, and finally gave a kiss to her entrance. Her lips here were as wet as her other lips were. Struggling to hold himself he continued kissing them, slowly, searching for a pace that would please her more. He grabbed both legs with his arms and stood up, almost seating in the bed, rising her upper part with him. Then he just plunged into her with his tongue. Moaning very loudly she almost broke the sheets with her hands. He kept moving his tongue inside her, faster, and trying as hard as possible not to spend himself. Because she was just delicious and her moans were driving him crazy.

 

“Jaime, oh, gods!” She finally screamed and shuddered. But he had not had enough, he continued moving his tongue inside of her, this time while also caressing her clitoris with his mouth. Her moans were soon coming more repetitively and she peaked with another scream. Placing her tights in the bed, he laid next to her. She was breathing heavily, her breasts and face all red, but she smiled at him.

 

The smallest nod answered his unspoken question. He penetrated her and started to move slowly. Pain turned slowly to pleasure in her face. Soon enough she started to follow his movements and they were moving faster, she was so wet... Their thighs entwined and their peaks so close he felt almost as if he wanted time to slow down so that he could feel this moment a bit longer. Just once more, he wanted her to reach it once more before allowing himself to follow. In that urgency he left her lips and went for her breast, licking and sucking at them desperately, moaning her name. She finally screamed once more, strongly than her previous ones and holding him even closer. He allowed himself to peak this time. Exhausted he stood next to her, holding her, his face against her breasts.

 

 

He woke up, still involved in her embrace. They were covered now. “How much time did I slept?”

 

“Not long” she said, caressing his hair. “Long enough to surprise the Septa that came in to check if someone was being tortured though”

 

He smiled at that. “We are both to be blamed by that, Brienne, don't throw all that on me”

 

She kept quiet but he would have sworn he heard a small laugh. Moving to look at her he asked “Do you regret this?”

 

She was still quiet.

 

“I would have waited a proper bedding but I think we can still arrange what should have come first”

 

“Are you serious?” she said almost laughing

 

“You would not have liked the bedding maybe, all those eyes on you, we can just do a smaller ceremony, just us and the Septon, that sounds more fitting”

 

She laughed “No, Jaime, I am not sorry, and we do not need to marry because you feel sorry”

 

“Seven hells, wench, I thought that I made it very clear to you. Pity is the last thing I feel for you, do you want me to prove it again?”

 

“What if I do not want and old man like you?” she said teasingly.

 

“Oh you want me well enough, I will show you” and he pulled the sheets to uncover them. But she fought him this time, ending the struggle with her on top of him.

 

Trapping his arms with hers and locking his legs he was unable to move. She smiled, looking down at him and he would have sworn that there was something perverted about her stare. He had never before fell this powerless in front of a woman. It was terribly delightful.

“I rather be the one deciding now, Jaime”

 

“As you wish, my lady”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she is inexperienced but I love the idea of a Brienne that is playful and uses her strength. Please leave comments if you like it.


End file.
